


Permanent

by biaswift



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biaswift/pseuds/biaswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The permanent Annabeth had always wanted was what Percy had always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I wrote this while I was bored in class and that's probably why it's kind of bad but yolo right  
> also it looked a lot longer on my notebook lol

Annabeth was sure of many things. The first one was that she wanted to be an architect for the rest of her life. The second thing was that she was a half-blood, and had saved the world more than once. The other one was Percy Jackson.

Since they were kids, Percy had been there, trailing after Annabeth, step by step, following her lead. Annabeth liked that. Even when he had to fight his own battles, Percy always thought about Annabeth’s bossy self. _Keep an eye on your surroundings, Seaweed Brain!_ , she said in his head.

Percy had always been there in her own battles as well. If it weren’t for him, Annabeth probably would never have been out on a quest. And, _gods_ , she was ready.

Annabeth trained for hours and days and months and _years_ for that. One of the reasons Annabeth had disliked Percy at first was envy. She had worked so hard, and the new boy got the quest she was waiting for. But, in the end, she went to the quest with him. And he went with her, and they worked as two parts of a whole.

Then, the quest was over, and Percy was still there, and Annabeth was still there. And even when Annabeth was here and Percy was far away, she couldn’t forget the scrawny boy who fought next to her that summer.

And then they were back: Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy; even though they were never really separated for real.

That way it went, and Percy was always there, just like architecture and Annabeth’s blood.

When Annabeth got, after all, her own quest, Percy was there, and she realized that wasn’t a bad thing at all.

And when he wasn’t, when he wasn’t there for months, Annabeth didn’t know that she had been there for Percy when literally nothing else was during all those months. And she didn’t realize that he hadn’t entirely left either.

Annabeth knew that they were two parts of a whole, inseparable. And Percy knew that too, so none of them dared to let anything tear them apart.

 And the problems came. When Annabeth and Percy fell into the worst of the problems, the one that would follow them into their nightmares and hunt their minds forever; they sticked together, and their bond was even stronger.

It’s not that they needed each other. Like they couldn’t function without the other. They could, but they just wouldn’t work the same way. But Percy and Annabeth were fine with their way of functioning. Their clock was ticking just in the right rhythm.

Annabeth had always thought that she didn’t have anything permanent to hold on to, mostly because her life was a complete mess. What she didn’t realize was that the permanent she wanted was what Percy had always been.

**Author's Note:**

> plEASE comment because I really want to know what you guys think!!! :)


End file.
